Cake makes meeting the family so much better!
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Lets just say that that Emily meets Matts family. ME


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have never will.

* * *

_

Emily sat at her desk fingers tapping as she typed up the last of her paperwork. Emily screamed as a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Matt started laughing so hard behind her.

"Matt! I hate, you suck." She slapped his chest. He just kept giggling like a schoolgirl. She stood up and started slapping his chest more and more. Matt picked her up so she would stop, but she continued to hit him but now his back. Matt sat down in her chair and pulled her down into his lap. Matt leaned down n kissed her lips.

"Matt Cheryl will catch us stop it." She giggled as he leaned in again.

"What did I tell you two?" Agent, Cheryl Carrera smiled at the couple. Emily, jumped up off Matt's lap n kicked the chair so he got up too. Just then, people started pilling into the once deserted bulletin. Cheryl got everyone's attention.

"Well people as you know it's time for the annual Christmas party we have decided to have a ball. It will be $50 a ticket with an open bar. Please pay soon before I have to make it compulsory. Now we had a good day now go home. And get some sleep." She said pointedly at Matt and Emily. As everyone started filling out of the room Matt looked over at Emily, who hoped her burning cheeks weren't to obvious. Matt just smiled as he walked over to Cheryl.

"Hey Cheryl," he called as she begun to walk towards her office.

"Yer," she spun around to look at him.

"I'll give you the money now. For me and Em." He smirked.

"Excuse me I can pay for myself." She informed him.

"You can but that wouldn't be chivalrous of me now would it." Emily just looked at him and started giggling.

"What ever. Whatever, fine just pay the lady and let's go, see you on Monday Cheryl." Emily grabbed her handbag and Matt's leather jacket.

"See you, have a nice weekend you two." Cheryl smiled as she walked into her office after taking the money from Matt.

Emily handed Matt his jacket, who instead of putting it on himself, wrapped it around Emily's shoulders. She looked up at him shooting him a curious glance.

"It's cold out." She smiled.

"Hey by the way who said I was going to the ball with you anyway? I coulda been going with Duff, or that cute guy from the computer lab." She smiled.

"Well I thought you'd like to go with me it was supposed to be chivalrous. Besides you think the IT nerd is cute?" He looked at her with a touch of the green-eyed monster.

"Yer, but there's nothing to worry about I'm not interested in Greg and he's not interested in me," Matt gave a sigh of release.

"He has a crush on you." She smiled as she stepped out into the parking lot. Matt just stood there stunned for a moment before casing after her.

"What do you mean, he's gay?" He sounded surprised.

"What that surprises you just look at him, he is cute and has a very feminine wardrobe." Emily stated as she hopped into the drivers side of her car. Before she closed the door, she pulled Matt into a kiss, which ended up as a five minute make out session. She finally pulled away.

"Well I am really tired I'll see you tomorrow." She told him.

"You can sleep at my place you know." He gave her a mischievous smile.

"yes but we both know that if I stay with you then neither of us will get any sleep, so I am going home see you tomorrow. And with that, she shut her door and drove away. Matt climbed into his car and started the short drive home to his apartment

When Matt arrived at his apartment, he was surprised to see to familiar people standing at his door;

"Natasha?" he smiled as he hugged her. "I see you've met Emily. I thought you where tired." He laughed at her.

"You really gotta give this girl a key to your apartment," the woman giggled, as she saw Emily's cheeks burn red.

"I actually have one for her but you ruined the surprise." Emily was surprised when he pulled out a set of keys bound together with a red ribbon, 'How did he remember my favorite color?' she thought. She smiled as he handed them to her. "Well I figured everything else is here you might as well have a key."

"Thanx," she blushed.

"Well Tash as much as I love you but what are you doing here?" he asked quizzically.

"Come on little brother don't tell me you forgot. It's your tern for the Christmas party."

"Oh crap is that this year. I thought it was Abby's turn this year."

"Well you thought wrong well are you gonna help me with my bags?" She smiled as Matt got Emily to unlock the door.

As Natasha put her bags in one of the spare rooms of the four-bedroom two-bathroom penthouse apartment, Matt's parents had paid for, Matt and Emily sat down on the couch.

"So that's Natasha. You have five brothers and sisters right?" Emily asked.

"I'm the youngest of five, what do you think about the key?" He asked nervously.

"Well…" she leaned in on top of him and kissed him passionately, "Get a room!" A new voice called from the door. Emily crawled off Matt's lap where she had wound up. He jumped up and turned towards the voice.

"Ally!" He called as the teenager jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Matt! It's been to long," She smiled as he put her down.

"Where are your parents?" he asked as he looked around.

"They dropped me off on the way to the bottle shop thee just grabbing some whine and beer." She smiled, before turning to Emily. "Oh you must be Uncle Matt's Emily." She smiled as she sat on the couch next to her. "I'm Ally well Alessandra Flannery actually but yer. I'm his brother's daughter." The young girl smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emily smiled.

"Uncle Matt did you tell Emily we were coming she looks a little put off." Before he got a chance to answer Ally turned to Emily. "He didn't remember did he. He is always forgetting." It was at this moment that Natasha decided to come out of her room.

"Is that my favorite Niece?" she screamed as she hugged Ally tight. While this was going on Emily snuck off to Matt's room. The bed was set out with a teddy that Emily had left here she had originally got it for her nephew but had decided that he was a little old for teddy's now and had never gotten around to taking it back to her place.

She sat at the end of his bed and looked at her feet in front of her. It didn't take long, even with the rush of family, for Matt to come looking for her.

"Hey, Sorry bout this I completely forgot it was my year." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Don't be sorry I am just a little… What did you tell your family about us?" Matt looked confused.

"I told them you are my partner and my girl friend. Why does that bother you? I'm sorry I should have talk to you first."

"No that's not it they seem great and I don't mind that you told them it's just a little weird, they know all about me and I know pretty much nothing about them except the names of some of them.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't want to boar you with my family stories there is a lot of them. I'm sorry I should have told you more forgive me?" he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive you didn't do anything and stop saying sorry." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"You know what my family is going to love you,"

"You think?" Emily looked unsure.

"Why wouldn't they your smart, beautiful, funny, and I love you." Those three words surprised Emily she sat there for a moment in shock before she kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Oh just watch out for my brother Jack he is a lady's man." They herd a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yer?" Matt called.

"Matt are you decent?" Yet another new voice called. Matt just laughed. Before getting up.

"Are you coming out or are you just gonna hang out in here for a bit?" He asked Emily.

"I'm coming." She jumped up; Matt entwined his fingers with hers and led her out to the living room. "Jack!" he smiled as he gave his brother a hug. "This is my girlfriend Emily Lehman, Em this is my brother, Jack"

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emily smiled extending her hand. Jack looked her up and down.

"Well baby brother you finally got your self one hot piece of property, with a fine ass." He smirked at his brother. This comment earned him a slap round the head by not just Matt but Natasha, Ally and Ally's dad who had just arrived with his wife and there other daughter. Emily just looked at him shocked. Matt turned to her.

"I'm sorry Em." He apologized.

"You shouldn't be apologizing Uncle Matt, Uncle Jack should, go ahead. This could be crucial for your relationship with Uncle Matt." Matt's other niece frowned.

"She wants to be a shrink." Matt whispered into Emily's ear, which made her laugh, well that and the fact that his breath tickled her ear lobe.

"And what's wrong with being a shrink." She asked pointedly.

"Oh nothing." He smirked as he walked away from her towards then kitchen. "Jack apologizes now." He growled as he walked past.

"I am sorry if I offended you." Jack said Emily knew he was lying but she just let it slide.

"So beer anyone?" after a while they all sat around Matt's lounge room Ally's parents, Ronan and Alyssa, and Jack sat on the three seated couch Ally sat on one of the recliners and her sister Taylor sat on the floor while Emily sat in Matt's lap on the other recliner. They were just talking, when a phone started ringing. Everyone in the room pulled out a mobile phone.

"Sorry that's me." Emily smiled. She checked the caller ID. "Crap its Cheryl." Emily got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Lehman." she answered.

"Emily, I was wondering if you and Matt would like to go out for a drink everyone is here." Cheryl asked.

"Oh Sorry Cheryl Matt's family are arriving out of nowhere, There is heaps of them so we couldn't sorry Cheryl maybe next time."

"Oh well that's a shame ok I'll see you tomorrow say hello to Matt. for me."

"Will do. See you"And with that Emily snapped her phone shut. Matt waked up behind her snaking his arms around her waist he kissed her neck softly.

"What did Cheryl want?" He asked kissing here again.

"To go out for a drink but your families here so I told her that and she was cool with it." She said spinning in his hold to kiss his lips. "Where are you planning on keeping all these people?" Emily asked with a slight laugh as he nibbled at her ear lobe.

"Well the same as I always do with one slight change, Tash, Ally and Taylor in one room Ronan and Alyssa in another. Jack gets the other for tonight, or until my sister Alexis and her daughter Lorelai show up, and then they get that room. And Jack gets the couch. My parents and everyone else stays at hotels, and come here during the day sometime. And we have my room." He smiled as he nipped at her ear once more.

"God you two are worse then Uncle Jack. When he has a date." Taylor giggled. As she walked past them and over to the kettle.

"Taylor what are you doing?" He asked as she started rummaging threw his cupboards.

"Where are your mugs?" Emily slipped out of Matt's hold and walked over to a cupboard above the kettle, she pulled out a couple of mugs.

"How many do you need?"

"I need one for uncle Jack one for mum and 1 for dad one for Aunty Tash, and one for uncle Matt and you if you want one." She looked at Emily and Matt they both nodded. She smiled, "And one for me and one for Ally. So that's eight. I need eight." She smiled as Emily grabbed out the rest of the mugs that where needed, before walking across the room and getting the coffee. And started making a fresh pot.

"Hang on Em, Not everyone likes there coffee as strong as yours." She looked at him.

"Do I make it strong?" she asked. "I didn't realize. You don't like it strong do you?" Matt smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I like it but my family are primary tea drinkers, there is a couple of us who like coffee." He leaned down to kiss her again when Taylor called out.

"Get a room." She giggled as she found the teapot. And grabbed a bag she had brought in with her, getting out a small box with Chinese writing on it. Dumping a couple a spoons full in the pot, she put the water in and stuck it on the stove.

"Well Taylor if you have everything down pack we'll go back out there." Taylor remembered what she came in there to say.

"Uncle Matt Aunty Alexis and Lor are here sorry I ment to tell you before but I forgot. And can you pass me down another cup." She smiled Emily grabbed two more cups and put them on the counter. Matt grabbed her hand and they walked into the other room,

"Hey lexy," he smiled not letting go of Emily's hand. He hugged his sister with one hand. "Hey little brother."

"Oh this is my girlfriend Emily Lehman, Em this is my Sister Alexis, and her daughter Lorelai." He turned to the young girl of about fourteen. "Hey Lor," he said giving her a hug.

"Uncle Matt I havn't seen you for ages. You missed my birthday party." She giggled. "Mum said you where in Mexico for work." Emily looked at him, and down at her arm that, still wrapped in a bandage Mexico was just a week ago. Matt wound his arm around Emily's shoulders and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Yer sorry Lor, It was unavoidable." Lorelai laughed and sat down with Ally. Jack ended up on the floor with the kids, so Alexis could sit on the couch.

They sat up for a couple of hours talking, before Emily started yawning. And she started to doze of in Matt's arms. Matt slowly got up, carried her to his bedroom, and put her down on the bed. He slipped her shoes off; there was a nock at the door.

"You need a hand bro." Jack asked.

"Go away Jack." He snapped in a loud whisper.

"God no need to snap." He huffed as he walked away. Matt slipped her Jacket off, before she woke up.

"Hey," she whispered. As she sat up.

"Hey," Emily started to rock a bit.

"I guess I fell asleep." Matt smiled and nodded at her. Emily got up and walked over to the set of draws she pulled out one of Matt's old tees it came down to her knees, she opened another draw to find all of her stuff that she left over the past couple of months. "Matt why is my stuff in a draw." She smiled.

"I figured that half your stuff was here so I might as well stick it in a draw, I got it all dry cleaned for you as well." Emily turned around and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist she kissed him hard.

"Thank you" she smiled. She jumped down and pulled out a pair of sweats she had undoing her suit pants she slipped them off and slipped into her sweats. "Are you coming to bed or are you gonna stay out there for a while?" Emily asked as she slipped under the covers.

"I'm gonna stay up a little longer," he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Okay, well night," she kissed him and snuggled down. She smiled up at him.

"Goodnight darling." She kissed her softly again. Turning the light and closing the door on the way out to the lounge room.

"So she seems nice." Tash smiled.

"Yer she is." Matt smiled.

"You really like her don't you?" Alexis asked. As she looked at her little brother.

"I love her"…

Emily tost and turned for hours, she just couldn't get comfortable. She saw the light from the hall go off and the door creek open. Matt quietly walked over to the other side o the bed he slowly slipped of his shoes, took of his jeans and shirt slowly he slid into bed next to her. He spooned against her and as soon as his warm body molded to hers she found her comfort.

"Finally," she muttered.

"Hu?" Emily just snuggled closer to his side.

"I love you." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." He smiled.

The light streamed through Matt's bedroom window. Emily started to stir as she did she realized that the spot next to her was no longer occupied. She felt the sheet next to her it was still warm so he hadn't been up for long. Emily slid out of bed just to hear the shower start she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Em is that you?" Matt's voice called from the shower.

Emily opened the door and slipped through she shut the door she quickly stripped down and hoped in with him. "Well good morning sleepy head." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Morning." She kissed him back.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he ran the sponge up and down her back.

"Well as soon as you got there I slept great I am so getting used to you being there. I can't sleep properly when your not there anymore." She looked at the floor.

"Hey," he hooked a finger under his chin he pushed her chin up. "I have a proposition to you." She cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically.

"Oh yer and what is that?" She smiled.

"Move in with me." Emily's eyes widened.

"What!" she asked.

"Move in with me half your stuff is already here, you spend half your life here, you know your way around my house better then I do."

"You… You just asked me to move in with you." She just stood there mouth open.

"You don't want to do you." He asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I… Do," Emily surprised herself, "I do, I want to move in with you." She smiled.

"Really?" Emily nodded furiously, "You want to move in with me?"

"Yes I do I want to move in with you I love you." Matt kissed her passionately.

Half an hour later, they walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked as he opened the fridge. Emily looked at the clock on the oven 05:30 it flashed.

"Yer" she just could not wipe the smile off her face. She jumped up onto the counter and picked up the magazine that was sitting there. She started to giggle. Matt turned towards her. "Is this yours?" she asked holding u a 'ZOO' magazine.

"No!" why would I need that I have you it's Jacks. I hate it when he leaves his stuff lying around my house. Matt walked over to her a bowl full of containers. He stepped in between her legs and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I… love… you… so… much" he said between kisses. Emily smiled at him.

"I love you to." She kissed him again before speaking again. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite triple-chock-chip pancakes."

"I am in heaven; I have the perfect guy the perfect job and the perfect breakfast. Plus I have the perfect outfit but it's at my place." She looked up at him. "I gotta go grab some of the essentials from my place I'll be back in time for breakfast ok." She gave him another kiss before walking out of the kitchen. Just a second later she popped her head back in, "And don't eat all my pancakes."

Emily walked into her apartment she walked to her room and grabbed a suitcase from her wardrobe. "What to take? What does one take when moving in with there boyfriend?" She thought as she rummaged through her closet. She found the dress that she wanted to wear and slipped into it taking off her suit that she had put on because that was pretty much all she had at Matt's place her work clothes. She dumped in a whole heap of tops and pants emptied her underwear draw and grabbed a couple of pairs of her large collection of shoes. and she through in her P.J's she then moved on to her bathroom she grabbed her toiletries bag, throwing in her wax strips, hand cream and the rest of her make up, her bubble bath and her shower gel all her bath crystals/ bombs, her moisturizers and her other various creams + powders. She also grabbed her shampoo, as much as she loved the smell of Matt using Matt's shampoo was not what she wanted she liked her hair to smell like Macadamia nuts not detergent, or whatever it is that Matt's shampoo smelt like she just couldn't figure it out.

"Matt, Where's Emily?" Lorelai asked as her and her two cosines walked into the kitchen.

"At her place." He said not looking up from the pan.

"Are you two ok?" Taylor asked. "There is nothing wrong with admitting if there is."

"We are fine she just needed some more clothes all she has here is running gear sleeping gear and working gear. So she went to her place to pick up a few things… why are you three up anyway shouldn't you still be sleeping it's before midday."

"Oh we have been up all night well Taylor hasn't but did you know that we havn't seen each other for three years. We have been in Australia and with Lor bouncing from her mum to her dad back to her mum when ever we have established a web cam convo she has had to go to bed or to school or to one parents or the other. Or I have to go or the internet cuts out. We have had an e-mail and text message relationship for to long so we were talking all night Aunty Tash is staying in with Aunty Alexis now." It was just then that Matt herd the door open.

"Honey I'm home," she smiled as she walked into the kitchen with a large suitcase.

"Hey, the girls where just wondering wear you where." Emily smiled she leaned over and kissed Matt on the lips.

"Well I'm gonna go…" she pointed at her suitcase. "Dump this." She walked through the kitchen and the lounge room back to Matt's room. She opened his closet to see all her suits hung up on one-half of his wardrobe and his on the other. She smiled and looked around here in the walk in wardrobe that was slightly bigger then hers but not by much.

"Hey you have a small wardrobe." She noted as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's a walk in it fits your suits and mine." Emily laughed at him.

"Out of all the times you have stayed at my place have you ever been in my wardrobe?" he just shook his head. "It is slightly smaller then yours only just but anyway, it doesn't even fit all my clothes I have half my shoes in boxes under my bed, or around my apartment there is no way my stuff is gonna fit in that wardrobe can I use one of the wardrobes in one of the spare rooms two?" She looked up at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"We'll figure it out later but for now we have breakfast." He called for everyone and before long they where all sat around his dining room table ready to eat pancakes, eggs, bacon a whole feast. "Well dig in." he smiled he got himself and Emily both some pancakes. "Here," she said as he cut off a piece of his own pancake and held it to her lips; she willingly parted her lips and closed them around the small piece of heaven. Matt slid his fork out from between her lips. "What do you think?" he asked as she savored the flavor.

"There is something different." She noted as she swallowed, "But I think its better this way." She lent over and kissed him. "There beautiful." She smiled, "I'd you should do this every morning but I would be three hundred pounds before long."

"And I would still love you." Jack who sat across from thin just rolled his eyes.

"You two are pathetic; you're like a couple of love sick puppies." Emily just smiled at Matt and kissed him passionately.

"Hey there are kids here!" Alexis giggled, Matt Pulled away from Emily.

"Mum were not kids well Taylor is but it's not like we havn't hooked up before." Alexis looked surprised at her. "What? I'm sixteen. You don't expect me to be a nun."

"No but it woulda been nice to tell me." Lor smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry mom." Emily just stared down at her plate. Matt put his hand on her leg.

"We have an announcement to make." Everyone at the table looked at him. "Emily is moving in." Jack dropped his fork,

"What! You barely know her!" he yelled before storming out the door. Matt got up and followed him.

"What the hell was that about?" Matt yelled as he caught up to his brother in the hallway. Jack looked at him.

"What happened to you Matt?" Jack looked at him, "You are supposed to marry Kate you said you would."

"No we said that on our 35th birthday if we were both still single then we would marry each other, I havn't even spoken to Kate for years."

"You are ment for each other we all know that, Tash knows it, Lexy knows it, and even mom knows it. God could never follow your heart can you…?" Matt's angry voice cut Jack off mid rant

"I never follow my heart, what the hell do you think I am doing? I love Em, she means everything to me, and I can't live without her. Kate was my best friend in collage I havn't seen her since then… I havn't even spoken to her." He let out a heavy breath.

"Well I have she still loves you." Jack yelled…

_Meanwhile at the table._

Emily sat there staring at the plate in front of her. Listening to the argument going on out in the hall. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Everyone else just stared down too. Lorelai looked up at her mom.

"Who's Kate?" she whispered quietly.

"I'll tell you later sweetie." He mom whispered back.

"I gotta get outta here!" Jack yelled as he stormed off to the elevator.

"Fine!" Matt growled as he stormed back into his apartment, he stalked through the dining room to his room and slammed the door.

"I better go talk to him." Emily said, getting up from the table and walking to his room. She knocked quietly before opening the door. "Matt?" she whispered, walking over to the bed where he sat. She sat down next to putting a hand on his back. He lent into her, his body trembling. He wasn't crying no he was just so mad.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sliding closer to him as a she felt a tear trail down her face.

"Don't be you didn't do anything wrong." He answered after a moment. "I just can't believe Jack did that to me that he did that to you." Emily looked at him for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked her voice breaking up a little.

"Kate and I where best friends through high school and collage, everyone thought we where ment for each other, we dated once but it was just weird. We made a pact that on our 35th birthday if neither of us where married or involved that we would marry each other." He looked at her tears now streaming down her face. "That was a long time ago. I havn't seen or herd from her since collage." He pulled her close. "I love you and there is nothing Jack or anyone else can do or say that will ever make me stop." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too, but I don't wanna break up your family I mean I don't speak to my parents and my brother I see once a year if that, but you you're close to your family and I never want that to change."

"That isn't going to happen. I'm not going anywhere and they know I love them." Emily just started bowling into his chest. It was at this moment that Matt's cell went off. He lent over and picked it up checking caller ID. "It's Cheryl." He said before flicking it open. "Flannery… aha… Mhmmm…we'll be right in."

"We gotta go into the office." Matt and Emily both jumped up into work mode and grabbed there holsters and guns from the box in Matt's draw, and ran through the kitchen out the door and the building.

"What's happening?" Emily asked as they jumped into Matt's new mustang.

"We have a situation down at the office." They ran into the building cleared there stuff and got in the elevator. They got up to there level and got off, slowly they crept to the corner and…

"SURPRISE!" a whole room full of people yelled. Lia, Duff, Frank and Cheryl stood at the front of the group, holding a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Emily'.

"Matt, you didn't?" she looked at him full knowing who told them it was her birthday tomorrow. "I hate you." She giggled as she received hugs from the people of the office. It was then that she realized that Matt's family, excluding Jack, was there. Also was an elder couple that Emily had never met before.

"Em I want you to meet my parents, this is my mom Jillian, and my dad Joel." Emily smiled and extended a hand to Mrs. Flannery.

"Don't be silly darling your practically family come give me a hug." Jillian smiled as she hugged Emily.

"It is great to finally meet you I have herd a lot about you."

"You two honey, you know I don't think Mathew has talked to us about any other girlfriend the way he talks about you." Both Emily and matt started to blush. "Oh don't be embarrassed, I don't think he even talked about Kate, and they where best friends through the whole of school, anywhere near as much as you." It was strange but Emily was somewhat relieved when Cheryl came over.

"Could I borrow the birthday girl for a while do you mind?" She asked.

"I just got hugged by a complete stranger." Emily muttered once the got out of ear shot.

"At leased she likes you, and you need that if you and Matt ever get married." Emily looked surprised.

"Why is everyone saying that today?" Cheryl looked quizzically "Today everyone is saying that Matt and I are on the road to marriage." Cheryl smiled at her.

"And why would they say that? Cheryl asked with a smile.

"Um…" Emily knew that she put her foot in it this time. "Matt! Great timing." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yer Matt great timing I was just asking Emily why you two are on the road to marriage." Cheryl smiled at Emily who just had a newfound interest with her shoes. Matt wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"That would be because Em is moving in with me." Emily smiled up at him. Lia, who was about three feet away herd ever thing.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she ran over and hugged Emily. "YOU… OH MY GOD… YOU ARE MOVING IN TOGETHER OH MY GOD!" Emily giggled softly.

"Yes we are, and you can stop screaming people are staring." Lia just hugged her friend once more.

"Hey Em, You wanna dance?" he asked looking down at her. Emily smiled brightly.

"Sure, Excuse us." Matt took her hand in his and led her over to the area of the room where couples where dancing. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she slipped hers around his neck, they swayed slowly to the music.

"Aw there so sweet," Lia smiled.

"Barf," Duff laughed as he stepped up really, really close behind her.

"Don't be such a party pooper." She giggled as she hit his chest lightly.

_I love reviews i wanna know do you want a sequil. Constructive critasizm is acceptid flames will be ignored. if you don't like it either give me polite constructive critasizm or click back (alt+left) and forget you ever read it. I just wanna thank everyone who reads this story!_

_JJ:P_


End file.
